


Puppy Love

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: When Crowley goes to make a deal at surrey London he expects a rich businessman with lots of money and a so called 'desperate' situation. What he found was a small 15 year old boy who looked beaten down and helpless. His deal? He wanted Crowley to spend the night and talk to him...and pet his hell hound. In return he promises Crowley his soul when he dies, which he assures the man will be soon. Over the night Crowley listens to the boy’s tale and why he believes he won’t live to see himself turn 20 or be old enough to even drink. Crowley decides to change the boy’s outlook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Deals

**Author's Note:**

> I did it.. I finally breached into the supernatural fandom.. I have been terrified of doing this. Please note this is before the beginning of the series time line wise and will go on through the apocalypse. Got to remember Harry was born WAY before Sam and Dean

Crowley sighed and fixed his suit carefully as he pulled himself up straight and walked to the crossroad just ahead. When he had felt the tug of the summoning pulling him to Surrey, England he had been excited. It wasn't every day he got to visit this area of the world and the neighbourhood was known for the richer of mortals. It was most likely some cocky businessman who was down on his luck and wanted a devil's hand. Maybe it would be a woman wanting to be pregnant; after all it was the suburbs. Coming to the junction he looked around when he heard a soft voice ask from over in the bushes, "Are you the demon?"

Turning his eyes narrowed as the form of a small male stepped from the bushes. He couldn't have been any older than 12 maybe 13. His black hair hung in loose waves to his shoulders, green eyes glowed hauntingly on the sickly pale face. He was thin and his clothes hung off him like they belonged to a much older man. Slowly he stepped forward favouring his right leg as he came up to the demon. As he ventured further into the light Crowley fought the urge to widen his eyes. A large bruise covered most of the boy’s right cheek and jaw.

Crowley stepped forward giving a trademark smirk, "That's right Darling. You called?"

He nodded finger fidgeting with a section of the large shirt, "You make deals with people, for their souls?"

The demon looked at the boy, he couldn't be serious, brown eyes narrowed at the teen, he stank of innocence, "I do, and what could have a little bird like you call for me? Did mummy take away your toys?" He had to treat this like any other contract. Maybe if he angered the kid he would leave. He may be a demon but even he drew a line at certain places.

The boy casted his large green eyes to the ground long sooty eyelashes covering them slightly, "My parents are dead."

"Well I can't bring them back. Not in my power love."

He looked up a frown on his face, "I don't know them, maybe once I would have asked that, but why wish for something I never knew?"

Crowley frowned at the boy, "Well what do you want?"

Green eyes met his brown ones, "I just wanted someone to talk to. My deal is this, will you be willing to stay the night with me? Talk to me and listen? In return you may have my soul when I die. Shouldn't be more than a few years."

This had the demons attention, what the hell was the boy on about. Obviously he was being abused somewhere. A foster parent probably knowing the boy’s parents are dead, but to know he would be dead in only a few years’ time had him curious, "How do you know you will die in a few years?"

A haunting smile passed across those pink pouty lips, "That is part of why I want someone to talk to. Someone unbiased."

The crossroad king took a long deep breath before slowly stepping closer to the boy and placing a hand on his shoulder, not surprised at the flinch, "Is there anything else you want? Normally I do not allow people to restate their deals but for a lovely darling like you I will. How about this I will heal you and listen to you this night for as long as you wish me to, I will then escort you home and come knocking for your soul when your time has come. Does that seem a bit more to your liking?"

He frowned, "Is it true about the hellhounds?"

Crowley chuckled, "I will not let mine tear you apart for your soul if that is your worry. Your too pretty to mutilate I think."

The boy shook his head, "No, I want to see one. I've seen a Grim but not a hellhound."

The demon sighed, "Alright darling I will let you see a hellhound as well. Now do we have a deal?"

The boy nodded and the demon leant down and pressed his lips against the warm ones of the boy for barely a moment before breaking away. Watching with open eyes as the boy’s look of fear became confusion, then acceptance. Crowley held out his other hand, "Shall we go? I know a much better place to talk then in the middle of a road."

Green eyes regarded his hand a moment before he slipped his smaller one into the firm hand and gasped at the gentle swirling sensation. His vision blurred red before it cleared and he found himself standing in a large living room with light green wall paper and thick blue carpets. A large Persian rug spread out beneath his feet, stopping at a large black marble fireplace already crackling merrily. He heard a soft voice clear its throat and he turned to find Crowley perched on a plush black couch with blue edging his hand nursing a glass of amber liquid his other hand had a glass filled with a white liquid.

He slowly walked over and took the offered glass of milk and yelped when arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the demon’s lap, “Alright darling, how about we start with you telling me your name and how old you are, then I will tell you my name and we can start that talk you wanted yeah?”

The boy looked at him and nodded before taking a sip of the milk, “My name is Harry and I am 15.”

Crowley almost, almost mind you, smashed his glass of craig. The boy did not look that old, what the hell where his guardians thinking, not even demons treated children this badly, “Well Harry, I am Crowley and that big lug over there in the dog bed is my hellhound. Relax your eyes give them a moment to adjust and he will become visible to you.”

 

Harry turned large green eyes over to the large black dog bed and his vision blurred slightly, he could have sworn he felt something touch his temple before slowly it cleared and he gasped. The hellhound was huge easily 400 pounds. It looked like a large mastiff with large paws tipped in razorblade claws. The muzzle was split to show vicious teeth and its ears where large and relaxed twitching at the slight noise. It was look at him with red eyes its tail curled over its even larger back paws. Slowly Harry leaned forward smiling, “What’s his name?”

Crowley blinked, “I don’t name my hellhounds. He is the alpha of my current pack. My right hand mutt so to speak.”

The boy leaned forward more dropping a small pale hand down and made a single kissy face noise at the hell hound, “Oh I bet you are just the sweetest thing.”

The hound stood and slowly came toward the extended hand. The demon held the boys waist tightly with one arm, he was ready to call the hound off if it chose to attack the boy. Slowly the large nose sniffed at the hand and Harry giggled at the feeling before slowly petting the large hellhound behind the air, noticing he was a lot hotter to the touch than a normal dog. The hell hound whined and nuzzled closer practically putting his head into the boys lap. Crowley watched in shock as the boy pet the vicious man eater and kissed his nose, “How about we name you Hades. Would you like that?”

The hound gave a woofing howl and Harry laughed.

“You’re naming him after the Greek god of the underworld?”

Harry shrugged, “My owls name is Hedwig.”

Crowley blinked before his whole form tensed, the boy had an owl that screamed one thing, “You failed to inform me you were a wizard.”

Green eyes turned back to him, “Does it matter?”

The demon sighed and took a long sip of his whiskey glaring as the hell hound crawled onto the couch next to him so he could crawl further into the boys lap. Alright so maybe his current alpha hellhound had a soft spot for children apparently. He looked down into the wondrous emerald orbs and sighed, “No, it is no problem. Now would you like to start your story? The night only has so many hours.”

Harry blushed and set the milk down on the cherry wood side table his hands digging into the hellhounds black fur as the heavy mutt flopped down heavily across his lap and by default Crowleys’. “Well I guess the only way to start is the beginning. It all started with an orphan named Tom Riddle.”

Silently Crowley listened to the young boy with an open ear, and by some miracle and several glasses of his favourite whiskey so that he did not just drop the child to go murder every fucking wizard and witch in great Britain. They were all a bunch of fucking morons. Slowly he clung to the now sleeping boy, he was so broken and yet they expected him to fight there war. Crowley looked down his eyes taking in the lightning bolt scar before trailing down to the one on his hand. Raising a hand he let his magic seep into the boy’s body and slowly healed the wounds that had been inflicted. Snarling at how many there were in general.

Tucking a strand of black hair behind the pale ear he pressed a kiss to the scar and ran a hand through the soft hair, “You will not die darling, I guarantee it.” Turning he faced the hellhound, “Hades, would you like to kill the people who injured this poor soul?”

The hell hound gave a quiet woof licking the pale hand that rested limply on his huge paw. A soft tsking noise had the King of Crossroads looking up to find a man sitting in a chair across from him, Grace reeked off the form and the man smiled at him, “You cannot change this boy’s path. It is meant to be.”

 

Crowley snarled, “And why is that?”

 

The angel shrugged, “We have tried interfering before. He is bound by a greater force. This is his destiny. If you wish to help him, then put him back where he was and void the contract on his soul. Erase his memory of your encounter and leave him be.”

“And if I don’t?”

The man shrugged, “I cannot make you, but I can tell you the consequences will be disastrous if you interfere. You have to let him stumble about on his own.” The angel vanished with the sound of wings flapping and Crowley snarled before looking down at the boy, his hellhound whined nudging the pale hand.

“Well can’t say I didn’t try. However I believe I will not erase your memory, and I will not simply leave. Oh no.”

He stood and slowly let his body teleport to a dark dank room littered with broken toys, Laying the teen on the bed he sighed gently and brushed the hair away from the boy’s face kissing the exposed scar.

“Now Harry, you have a demon watching over you.”


	2. Together Again

Two Years Later:

Harry stood in the middle of the battle ground, he had just died and then he had come back. It was strange and he didn’t feel any different. Now Voldemort was at his feet and he closed his eyes. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him like he was some kind of messiah. It made him sick to his stomach. Slowly he walked toward the forbidden forest. Ignoring people who called out to him. The ring in his pocket with the cloak, in his hand was the elder wand. He was so tired but still he kept walking till he reached a small clearing in the forest where a small pond sat innocently.

Falling to his knees he looked at his own reflection touching his blood stained face. He had been dead. Now he was alive and he didn’t know what to do. He never though he would live. He never thought… A sharp pain lanced up his back and he turned just in time to see Hermione and Ron pointed their wands at him. When he next awoke he was in a small dark cell, his battle clothes replaced for prisoner rags.

Looking up he saw two wizards standing guard. Sitting up he winced as pain spread through his form, they hadn’t even bothered to heal him before throwing him in his new cell. He had expected it, he had overheard them and Dumbledore last year before the man’s death.

Slowly he let his eyes fall closed and he prayed, no not to god or even an angel then softly he spoke it out loud, “Come claim what is yours Crowley.”

A cold shiver ran down his spine as the Aurors opened the door and stepped out of the way to reveal Hermione and Ron standing at the door. They were looking down at him like he was some kind of dark creature that had killed thousands. Ron kicked his leg and spit at him before snarling strings of comments that Harry could honestly care less about. He had learned how to drone out the obnoxious red head. Then he heard it the low subtle growl from his right hovering over him.

Smiling he leaned against the dogs side and its warmth knowing Ron and Hermione couldn’t see it. Glancing he noticed a small piece of paper stuffed into the red spiked collar around the hellhounds throat.

He yelped when a slicing curse was shot toward him and was forced to hold the hound’s collar so it didn’t attack the idiot female for casting it. Soon they stomped away along with the Auror escort and Harry sighed before looking into the hounds red eyes smiling at it. The large creature whined and began licking at the cut along his chest that was bleeding sluggishly. He hissed as the hot tongue cleaned it and quickly went for the note on the collar. Carefully he opened it and read it.  
Harry, I can’t get to you right now. Someone I care for is in trouble. I have sent Hades to you in hopes that he can help you. I will be there when I can. If need be, run. I will find you. Crowley. So he wasn’t the only one having issues.

Smiling he leaned against the hound, “Think you can get me out of here boy?”

The hellhound gave a woof and hunkered down next to the wizard gesturing with his giant head. Sighing he crawled onto the large back and gripped the collar weakly. His vision swirled black and they were gone. When he next could see straight he found himself in a large open cave with thick furs lining the ground scattered with bones, human bones. Carefully he rolled off the hounds back and into one of the large fur piles before looking around himself. He was surrounded by hellhounds. None where as large as Hades but each just as vicious and cruel looking.

Harry sighed and simply laid down on his back wincing as the cuts along his back flared up. Hades curled up next to him and the wizard curled into warm of the dog laying his head on one of the gigantic paws. He was so tired.

Crowley snarled as he laid the trickster god on the bed carefully. He had a hole in his stomach and several knife wounds to the chest. The man had called him in desperation. When he had befriended the man he had no idea that this was where he would be sitting fifteen years later. Binding the wounds tightly he brushed some of the golden brown hair out of the man’s face and looked up at the clock. It had been hour’s since he had sent Hades to Harry and he was worried. How had on this day not one but both of the people he cared for ended up needing him.

Slowly he looked down as the god’s eyes opened looking at him blearily, “Loki, I need to go get Harry. He called for me. You remember him right?”

The man nodded and his eyes closed a hand weakly shooing him away. The trickster was in no mood to talk but understood the seriousness of Crowley needing to go fetch the little mortal. He had met the boy a few times over the past two years and he understood the demon’s fascination and need to protect him to the extent he could without getting the angels panties in a twist up above.

Crowley teleported to where he felt Harry’s signature and gasped. There on the single raised dais in the cave was Hades curled around the sleeping wizard. Two more hellhounds had taken up positions close to the boy. Slowly he walked close and knelt next to the sleeping teen and winced as he took in the damage. He was still far too small and some of the cuts looked to be infected. Gathering the small bundle up in his arms he whispered to Hades, “Good boy, see you at home.”

Teleporting back to the same room that already housed Loki he laid the small teen next to the trickster God and sighed lowly, “Now to heal you two darlings. This is going to take some time.”

Carefully Crowley settled himself between the two forms crossing his legs and laying a hand on each of their stomachs. Slowly he let his magic sink into both forms, with Harry, it was easy the own boys magic welcomed him like an old friend and even helped heal the injuries along the form with a bit of prompting. Slowly he stretched more toward the God lying in his bed when he gasped at the bright grace that hit his magic. Turning he looked down at his friend of 15 years and whispered, “What have you been hiding from dear old Crowley eh?”

Carefully he reinforced his magic into the now discovered angel wincing when the grace fought at him however weakly. It wasn’t long before it finally calmed enough for him to start the healing process then in a rush the grace forced him out and healed the body on its own, “Forceful little bugger.”

Slowly Crowley leaned back against the headboard, never in his existence of a demon would he think he would be sharing a bed with an angel turned trickster God and a wizard mortal. A soft groan came from his right and Loki rolled over his nose knocking against Crowleys hip. Looking up he blinked, “Crowlers?”

Crowley grinned down at him, “Hello Darling. Feeling better?”

The man nodded and sat up stretching carefully before looking past Crowley to the little wizard and smiled leaning over to brush a few strands from the pale face, “He looks so gentle. Are you sure he is a war hero?”

The demon snorted, “Not by choice. So tell me Loki when where you going to inform me you where an angel. Don’t deny it, your grace lashed out at me when I tried to heal you.”

The trickster God sighed and looked at the man pouting, “Don’t be angry. I’m just so tired of being an angel. I wanted to be something else. So I hid my grace and became Loki.”

Crowley tucked a finger under the angels chin and forced the eyes to turn and look into his own, “Who are you truly Loki? I am not upset. We all have secrets here.”

Blue eyes looked into brown, “Gabriel.”

The crossroad demon groaned head falling back onto the headboard, “Shit.” He had been sleeping with an archangel. “I deflowered an archangel.”

A soft snort, “Oh I assure you cupcake I was deflowered long before you.”

A soft groan came from Crowley’s left drawing both of them to look at the small wizard who was shifting in his sleep before bright green eyes opened and slowly took in his surroundings. Blinking for a moment his eyes shifted from the now,

Gabriel then to Crowley, “The hell. Not dead?”

The broken confused sentence brought a smile to Crowley’s face, “Darling, you didn’t think I was actually going to kill you and take your soul did you?”

Harry closed his eyes before opening them again and looking at the angel, “Loki?”

The trickster laughed, “Actually the name is Gabriel. Suppose though you can call me whatever though.”

Another slow blink and Harry raised himself up to look into the blue eyes as if staring at him with a new light, “You have wings.”

Gabriel blinked, “You can see my wings?”

A slow nod and Harry hugged the other man, “Missed you.”

The angel smiled and hugged the boy tight not caring they were leaning over a demon to do so.  
Crowley sighed before opening his arms wide, “I save both your asses but he gets the hug?”

Harry giggled and broke away from Gabriel in order to curl up against the demon smiling up at him through dusty lashes, “Better?”

The demon smirked and wrapped his arms around the small form, “Much. Now tell us what we missed. You have not spoken to us in months.”

Harry shrugged before leaning just enough to grab the angel’s shirt and drag him into the cuddle pile he was forming, “I won the war, like they wanted me to. Then I died. I was standing there back at the train station and this man appears before me and offered me a choice. I could move on to the afterlife, or go back and finish what I started. I went back and I killed him. I just shot him down like the fucking coward he was. After the battle I tried to get away to call Crowley and they got me. Shot me in the back and threw me in Azkhaban. Then I called for Crowley when I finally came to long enough.”

Gabriel reached up and brushed a finger over the wizard’s cheek, “Maybe that’s why you feel different.”

Green eyes looked down, “I feel different?”

Crowley grumbled, “You feel older, stronger, and dangerous. You reek of death now.”

Harry frowned, “Maybe that was what he meant. When I was in front of him and chose to go back he said ‘very well Master’.”

The angel’s eyes widened as he looked at the teen, “Death called you Master?”  
A nod and Crowley started chuckling behind him, “Perfect I am in bed with the Master of Death and an Archangel.”

“What does it mean to be Death’s master?”

Gabriel shrugged, “You literally control who can live or die. I think it makes you a true immortal as well. I have only heard these things through the rumour mill though.”

Crowley grinned and held the wizard tighter, “See darling you can’t die.”

Green eyes blinked slowly, “I… never thought about what would happen if I lived. I expected to die. I accepted it. I don’t. What do I do now?”

The angel shrugged, “You like Harry. I wouldn’t go back to the wizard world anytime soon however. We should go eat some cake.”

Harry laughed and ruffled the angel’s hair, “You and your sweet tooth. I guess I should find a place to live then.”

Crowley scoffed, “Non sense you will remain here. Hades will be very upset if you lived anywhere else. Gabriel you are also welcome here anytime you wish. I have the room and enough money to support all of us and then some. I am a demon after all; have to keep my investments closer.”

The two stared at the demon and slowly went through what he was stating. They knew Crowley didn’t see them as an investment. The demon admitted to caring for them both, but the demon had to come up with a coping method for showing such a human emotion and sentiment. Slowly they both nodded at the same time and Harry broke away to slowly get up his feet hitting the floor and knocking into a bundle of cloth, “The hell?” he lifted the shimmering silver material and his mouth fell open in a gasp as it unravelled into the cloak, the wand and ring sitting harmlessly along with a written note. Master, let’s not loose these shall we? They are yours by right and are loyal only to you. Harry smiled and gathered the items in his arms, “It’s the Hallows.”

They said nothing and Harry didn’t blame them. Standing once more he went to through the cloak on but stopped at the gentle clearing of the throat. Looking up at  
Crowley he frowned.

Chuckling, the man pointed, “Perhaps a shower luv, I will get you a change of clothes as well. They will be large on you. I don’t have anything in your size.” The pointed comment with a hidden but clearly said message hung silently before brown eyes flicked to the angel, “You to feathers.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Apparently, this story blew up… wow you people like this story. Thankyou so much for the support. I love every review I read!
> 
> Also apparently there was some confusion in the first two chapters where this takes place allow me to give you a few important dates. 
> 
> Dean born: 1979  
> Sam Born: 1983  
> Harry Born: 1980
> 
> Hp meets Crowley: 1995  
> Hp war ended: 1997  
> Dean & Sam search for Dad: 2005
> 
> To help prevent this confusion I am adding year dates to the beginning of chapters.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Years Later: Year 2000 (Five years before Jess is killed and the Supernatural Arch begins)

Harry smiled as he leaned back into the warm chest as arms wrapped around his waist. It had been years since he moved in with Crowley and surprisingly Gabriel, though he was still known as Loki to anyone but them, and he was actually enjoying life. He had not aged a single day since that faithful moment on the battle field. It had been a bit of a shock to discover just how much control he had over death but with their help he had learned and come to terms with his power.

Now he lived his life content with the demon and angel he had come to be friends with. They flirted and teased but none seemed willing to step the game any further well on Harry’s end at least. Crowley and Gabriel where like rabbits when it came to each other. Harry chose to keep the relationship more passive. It wasn’t that he didn’t love them, he did, but he just wasn’t ready to trust someone with that part of himself yet. The two seemed to respect it. Even now five years after everything had gone down he still flinched at times and woke up screaming from nightmares where still far more frequent than a peaceful night.

Slowly Harry turned in the man’s arms and pecked the demon’s lips gently, shyly, “Sorry I was thinking.”

“What about what luv?”

The Master of Death shrugged, “Us, the relationship I share with you two. How I wish…”

Crowley hugged him tighter, a rare show of such open affection, “Darling, you have lived a life most would have gone insane from. If you are not ready to take on a relationship who are we to argue. We are here for you when you are ready. Just expect Gabriel to pout.”

Harry giggled and broke off from the demon with another kiss to the man’s cheek. Walking into the living room he stretched himself out on the couch smiling when Hades came up and licked his face, “How’s my big boy?” the hound woofed gently at him before jumping onto the couch and curling up with Harry, half on and half next to. Slowly Crowley joined him sitting in one of the new chairs he had placed in the living room and opened the book he had been reading recently. It was barely an hour before Harry was jostled from his light sleep as Gabriel came running in several brown bags in his hands.

“You will not believe what I found! This little place in New Zealand, they make the best fudge, they were having a sale so I sort of bought the place out. You guys need to try this fudge.”

Harry laughed and stared at the archangel, if there was one thing the man liked more than Harry and Crowley it was something sugary sweet. Sitting up he groaned and moved the heavy hound to lay more in his lap, “Sure why not.” And just like that all three were partaking in the sugary goodness, though Crowley looked ready to be sick from the amount of sugar that was presented. It was just another day in their manor.

That night Harry lay in bed trying to sleep, his bed filled with his body and three hellhounds, Hades, Hermes, and Apollo. All three were practically his, yes Crowley occasionally took Hades for demon soul gathering but as for Hermes and Apollo they were permanently retired, Apollo being born blind and Hermes already getting into his hundredth year, and now lived in the lap of luxury as Harry’s personal Hellhounds. Sighing he tried to sleep but he just couldn’t every time he closed his eyes all he saw was death and blood of the battle field. He could even smell it and it made his stomach churn, that or all that fudge. Finally sleep claimed him and he drifted off immediately into a memory of his fifth year at Hogwarts and the death of Sirius.

He shifted in his sleep watching the death over and over in his mind till he woke his breath harsh and eyes wild. Stumbling out of the bed he left the room and went down the hall pausing only a moment at Crowley’s door before opening it. There was the said demon leaning over Gabriel who looked half torn between insanity and pleasure. Slowly he slipped forward ignoring the fact that they were lost in the throes of passion, the bed shaking as the crossroad’s king slammed in and out of the angel’s pliant willing form.

Crawling into the bed he was aware of the two eyes momentarily glancing at him and Gabriel pulling him against his sweaty panting chest and Harry laid there as the two continued their erotic dance, the occasional brush of a hand through his hair or squeeze around the waist from the arms holding him. This had not been the first time Harry had stumbled in like this. A cry and almost crushing hug around his waist signalled the arch angel’s release and he heard the answering grunt of Crowley before the demon carefully manoeuvred himself next to the angel and gathered Harry up in his arms kissing the black sleep mussed curls gently.

He felt Gabriel run his hands down his back massaging gently at the tense muscles and Harry murmured, “Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.”

A soft chuckle and Crowley kissed his forehead, “You didn’t darling, now how about you tell us what set you of ya?”

The forever teen buried his head into Crowley's chest, “Sirius.”

No other words were needed and Harry snuggled into the embrace of the angel and demon, his barely clothed frame of boxers and tank top pressed to their naked sweaty bodies without a care. It was what Harry needed and they gave it freely. It was an odd thing to witness and Harry simply cried silently in their embrace. They had tried over the years to fix the damage done and had made some success. But for every step forward they take something pops up again to stumble their progress. For the rest of the night they just laid there embraced against each other till finally all three fell into a peaceful slumber, none of them actually needed sleep but it brought  
comfort and a reminder that they were there to live.

The next morning brought back smiling face as Harry woke up alone under the covers with a single note resting on the pillow in front of him. It always warmed his heart to know that they bothered to leave a note if they weren’t there when he awoke. Taking it he read Crowley’s neat scrawl, Went to collect a few souls with Hades. Gabriel should be in the library but you know that feathers can’t sit still for too long.

Standing he moved back into his room where he was greeted by two anxious hellhounds. Giving them both a pat down, he changed clothes before traipsing to the library very aware of the two hounds at his feet, “Gabe?”

As he walked in he found the archangel hunched over a wooden stand where a crystal ball perched on its surface. Multicoloured lights shimmered from within the orb and Harry smiled. He loved how Gabriel was such a natural at almost everything he tried, of course the man would take up something as misunderstood as crystal gazing. Slowly he sat next to the angel being sure not to disturb him in whatever he was doing.

Shrugging he curled up next to the angel plopping his head in the jean clothed lap opening a book. Several chapters later there was a soft tap and arms wrapped around him drawing him to the angel’s chest a soft voice murmuring, “Sorry love. I had to work.”

Harry shook his head, “I know, I just didn’t want to bother you.”

A smile, “You could never bother me cupcake.”

A giggle left Harry’s mouth and he closed his book, “So what where you up to?”

“I was checking in on the situations around the world. Apparently Kali is pissed about something and there is a demon with yellow eyes running around terrorizing people.”

Green eyes blinked, “We should ask Crowley, maybe he knows about the mysterious demon and what he is up to. Sometimes I hate how he still has to do his job as a demon.”

Gabriel shrugs, “He is a crossroads demon, and his power depends on the souls he accumulates. He is second only to Lilith I believe, who is the current queen of hell, with dear old brother being in the cage.”

Harry shrugged before curling up with the angel, “I’m sorry about last night.”

Blue eyes looked down at him and he heard a sigh, “If you just joined us in bed from the beginning we could stop your nightmares long before they became so serious. You know I would never let you suffer if I knew they were happening.”

Harry tucked himself against the chest, “Just don’t want to get between you two.”

“Harry we want you between us”

The wizard smacked the angels arm lightly, “Not funny.”

A chuckle, “I thought it was.”

Slowly the two fell into silence as the laughter died down and Gabriel looked down at his small charge, “Can I tell you a secret?”

A small nod.

Blue eyes closed, “Don’t tell Crowley, but I think I can feel my grace fading.”

Harry frowned looking up, “What do you mean your grace is fading, wouldn’t that mean?”

“Ya, that I am turning human. I didn’t know an Archangel could turn human, we are different than normal angels.”

Harry sat up slowly, “Gabriel if your turning human that could be dangerous, half the seals on this house depend on you and Crowley being what you are. You need to tell him. We need to find out a way to stop this.”

Blue eyes closed, “Harry, I have been parading around as a Norse god for centuries, if my father didn’t disown me for that then I don’t know what will eventually cause him to.”

A soft smile, “Loving a demon and the Master of Death?”

Gabriel sighed, “Why now after all this time. I mean, I have celebrated and condoned more vices than a Vegas harlot and he gets touchy about me showing love for you  
and Crowlers?”

The sound of a door slamming brought both of them to stare at the doorway before the angel sighed, “Speaking of the demon in question.”

Harry shook his head, “You should tell him.”

“Tell me what?” they turned to see Crowley already at the door Hades at his heals.

The wizard decided not to dance around the details, “Gabriel’s grace is fading.”

“Harry, I trusted you.”

Green eyes turned sharply at Gabriel, “Yes you trust me with your safety just as much as I trust you with my own. This is serious do not let your pride out way this.”

Crowley frowned before sighing, “This is serious, our little angel won’t be an angel if he loses his grace.”

Gabriel looked away as the demon came forward and caught his chin forcing the blue eyes to look at him, “Darling, you should have told me sooner. Do you need to do something good?” his voice strained on the good.

A shake of the head, “It won’t help. My father is punishing me for loving you and Harry. I can’t reverse that misdeed.”

Harry wrapped his arms around the angel, “This is bullshit. This is why I have no love for your father.”

Crowley gave a small snort, “You and me both luv.”


	4. Four

One Year Later: Year 2001  
   
Gabriel cried out as he thrashed on the bed a soft glow surrounding his body. You could see the glowing outline of his wings as he cried out in pain body twisting in odd angles that could not have been comfortable. Crowley sat as far as he could from the angel without actually leaving the room his arm singed from touching the angel’s rampant grace. Harry sat perched next to the angel calm hands running through the dirty blonde locks soothingly. This was the worst day so far. Over the past few month’s Gabriel would go into episodes of uncontrollable flux of his grace. It was trying to fade and leave the angel but he was far too stubborn for this.  
   
Green eyes scanned the form worriedly as the archangel cried out again and a soft hiss was heard behind him from Crowley who was sporting another ugly burn. “Come on Gabriel love, we are here, even Crowley.”  
   
A groan and glazed blue eyes opened, “Get that fucking demon out of here before I accidently kill him.”  
   
Crowley chuckled, “Not happening darling.”  
   
Harry leaned down kissing the angel’s lips whispering, “I wish I could do something. Dammit this is stupid.”  
   
The trickster chuckled, “I wish I could have tasted you, before I died.”  
   
Green eyes rolled, “You’re not dying, and you’re turning human.”  
   
“I might as well be dying.” Another sharp cry of pain and the angel curled onto his side wrapping around Harry’s knees.  
   
The wizard snarled and looked down at the angel, “This is fucking stupid, he couldn’t just want this to happen to you.”  
   
Gabriel panted looking up at him, “I would have spent eternity with you both you know that right?”  
   
Green eyes looked down and Crowley carefully stepped up behind Harry reaching out touching the angels shoulder, biting back as the grace lashed out at him.  
   
“We know feathers.” His voice was soft.  
   
Harry leaned back against Crowley knowing better than to tell the demon to leave. This was one of those moments where the demon didn’t care much about self-preservation.  
   
You can help him.  
   
Harry frowned as the voice tickled the back of his mind. That was odd. You are my Master. Control me. Will him to be yours. Save him. Green eyes closed and he shook his head before turning back to stare at Gabriel. Dammit Master listen to me. Even death needs an angel and demon to stand at his side.  
   
The small teen leaned over the angel catching the blue eyes with his own and he smiled, “Gabriel, I need to ask you something.”  
   
A soft groan, “Harry a bit of an odd time.”  
   
The wizard smiled kissing the bloody bitten lips, “Would you forfeit heaven for me and Crowley? For all eternity?”  
   
Gabriel chuckled dryly before wincing and shifting, “What does it look like I am doing.”  
   
Harry growled as kissed his lips again, “I need a full yes or no.”  
   
“Yes!” the angel whimpered.  
   
Green eyes looked to Crowley, “Would you forfeit your position in hell for an angel and human? Forever?”  
   
Brown eyes slowly looked at Harry calculating it slowly in his head. He may have loved them but he was a demon. Slowly he looked from the determined green eyes to the pain tear stained blue ones. Would he sacrifice everything? He had a pretty good thing going in hell. Then he sighed and closed his eyes, he knew befriending a trickster God was eventually going to kill him, “Yes.”  
   
Harry smiled, they are yours, claim them. He didn’t even know how though. Place your hand over their centres and claim them magically. You will also need to claim them physically but that can wait. They will be bound to you. Who the hell are you? I am Death Master.  
Green eyes opened and He laid a hand over Gabriel’s chest before lifting his other to place it over Crowley’s as well before grinning at them both, “Hold on, I can only do this once and I might kill us.”  
   
Harry reached deep into his core before thrusting out his magic into the two people his heart loved more than any other. He heard to gasps and could feel the muscles tense beneath his fingers.  Harry’s eyes snapped open glowing a strange misty grey as his magic wrapped around the grace and then the red core of the crossroads demon. He could feel it fighting him and he murmured, “Stop fighting.”  
   
Slowly the cores of his two loves calmed and he wrapped around them completely sealing them, binding them and the magic took on a mind of its own. He heard a sharp scream and a grunt and he could have sworn he felt something kick him and then it all stopped and the room calmed. Crowley collapsed onto the bed with a surprisingly distinguished groan. While Gabriel’s entire form calmed the pulses of grace no longer there and his entire form seemed to have relaxed.  
   
Harry smiled down at them before a wave of dizziness struck him and he leaned forward.  
   
Brown eyes glanced at him, “Ok luv, what did you do?”  
   
Gabriel chuckled, “I feel weird.”  
   
“You feel weird? Feathers I can feel your grace inside me how is that for weird?”  
   
The angel stuck his tongue out at the demon, “And I feel your demony magic in me.”  
   
Harry giggled, “Demony?”  
   
Gabriel nodded tiredly, “It is totally a word.”  
   
Brown eyes closed, “It is not a word feathers, but seriously what did you do?”  
   
“I made you both mine.”  
   
Two sets of confused eyes looked at him and Harry shrugged, “Death told me I could save Gabriel. I asked how. He said even death needed an angel and demon to guard him. You no longer belong to God or Lucifer or whoever the hell is the head honcho down there.”  
   
Crowley blinked, “You mean to tell me that I am a demon without a demon Master?”  
   
Gabriel carefully set up, “and I am no longer bound to my Father and brothers?”  
   
Harry nodded slowly, “You now fall under Death’s domain. My domain. They no longer have any pull over you, making you neutral. I’m sorry.”  
   
Suddenly the demon was laughing, it was strange to hear the sound coming from him so to see him loose it to the degree of almost falling off the bed the two simply stared as it took him a full minute to calm down, “You just gave a demon, freedom from hell and your apologizing?”  
   
Gabriel bit his lower lip before he too began to laugh at the very confused Master of Death. Slowly the demon leaned down and kissed the soft lips before turning to watch the angel slowly regain his senses and kissing him as well. The three curled together and slowly they felt at each other’s and their own cores. They could feel each other on a much deeper level than they could before.  
   
Slowly Harry smiled, “I want a ring.”  
   
Crowley groaned, “Why do you want a ring?”  
   
Harry shrugged, “We just basically married each other, and I want a damn ring.”  
   
The angel behind him began to giggle, “Ya, I want a ring too.”  
   
“You’re both children.”  
   
Harry giggled along with the angel before leaning up and kissing Crowley gently. He was not surprised when the demon growled and deepened the kiss forcing his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Rough hands rubbed at Harry’s shoulders gently. Slowly the two broke apart and Harry nuzzled up underneath the man’s chin. Gabriel smiled and leaned over to kiss Harry just as deeply before slowly breaking it off and kissing the watching demon.  
   
Slowly the three fell into an even sleep, immortal being or not, even they grew tired after such a change in their existence.  
   
-A Week Later-  
   
Slowly the two got more comfortable with their new immortality and the abilities that they could leach of each other. With the bond complete they could now feed of each other’s magic and grace making the three of them far more powerful than before.  
   
They also learned that Gabriel could control hellhounds and see them where before he could not. It had never bothered him to know, they were just there and he knew. Now though he could see and even command them. The most outward changes however, was the brand now on each of their chests. It was the mark of the hallows with two wings arched around it, one demonic, one angelic. Other than that only Gabriel’s wings changed; where before they were not a physical thing, his wings now were. Large and ominous they had darkened to a deep ravens black with spattering of white and green feathers. Both of his loves admitted that the green was their favourite.  
   
Now Harry found himself standing in a coffee shop in the Americas. The ability to use Crowley’s teleport was amusing and he used it to go places he had never gotten to go to before. At a table sat the two others waiting till the raven haired teen came back with their coffees and slowly they sipped on them not caring about the fact that no one could see them once they sat down and they really didn’t care that two tables to the right of them sat two guys both where glancing around warily, one was older and gruffer looking while the second was a man only 20 maybe 21 who looked to be hitting on one of the girls sitting in the table behind him.  
   
Crowley snorted as he turned back to Harry, “Apparently we are having coffee with two hunters.”  
   
Harry frowned and glanced with Gabriel before shrugging, “Not like they know who we are or even what we are.”  
   
Gabriel shrugged, “Ya, but those are the Winchesters. John and Dean I do believe. They are two of the most well-known hunters in America; I suggest we don’t draw attention to ourselves.”  
   
Harry shrugged, “Can’t be that good if they haven’t noticed us.”  
   
The ex-crossroads demon snorted, “Luv we are hiding ourselves.”  
   
The wizard shrugged, “No excuse.” Slowly he leaned back before a small tremor shivered through him and his eyes fell on an elderly man. A black cloud shifted over his form and Harry could see a wraith like being hovering, “That man is going to die soon. The reaper is already following him.”  
   
The other two glanced over and frowned before Gabriel spoke, “Do you know how he will?”  
   
Harry shrugs, “If I concentrate maybe. I haven’t actually delved into my powers a whole lot.”  
   
Crowley shrugged, “Want to follow the man and see if you can do the reapers job?”  
   
A dark grin, “Why the hell not.”  
   
The three watched as the elderly man stood and walked out the door unaware of the ghostly reaper and three others following behind him. Harry was practically bouncing in his seat as the followed behind, for some reason the reaper was ignoring their existence. Then the man was home walking around the home calmly before heading to the living room. Harry watched as the dark splotch grew suddenly just as the man tripped over a piece of upturned carpet. He fell his head cracking against his temple, and watched as the man bled out. Part of him knew he could save him but it wasn’t meant to be. Harry long understood that sometimes people had to die.  
   
Slowly the reaper took the form of an elderly woman and the man’s ghost was hovering over his own form in confusion before he turned and saw the woman, “I don’t understand.”  
   
She smiled sweetly, “You are dead. It is time to move on.”  
   
Then Harry stepped forward just as the man was about to start protesting, “She is right, It is time.”  
   
The man turned and looked at him, “Wh..who are you?”  
   
The wizard smiled gently before stepping forward, “I am death.”  
   
He watched as the elder glanced between the two of them and looked about ready to sob before slowly he nodded his head hung. Harry grinned and stepped up to the man lifting a hand to rest it on the greying locks, “Rest in Peace.” He felt his cloak give a gentle push of magic and the man faded into grey wisps.  
   
Then he stepped back and the reaper shifted form to a young woman with blonde hair grey eyes gleaming, “Who the hell do you think you are? That was my soul!”  
   
Harry felt a smooth pulse reverberate through him and he turned the lights in the room flickered as he let his magic seep out from beneath his skin, “Who are you to deny me claim to them?”  
   
She seemed to cow slightly before gaining her edge, “I am a reaper I have been trained to handle the souls of the living. You and your pet demon and angel can back off!”  
   
Green eyes closed as a delicate black eyebrow twitched, could this woman not feel his magic? Then he raised his hand the resurrection stone glowing. He watched as she hissed in pain and fell to her knees, eyes zeroed in on the ring. They widened in fear, “D..death’s ring.”  
   
Crowley snorted behind him, “Oh look I think she got it.”  
   
Harry slowly walked forward and tipped her head up with the finger where the ring rested bringing her grey eyes to look into his, “I understand that you value both your job and your life. Therefore I will expect that you do not make this mistake twice. Spread the word. The Master of Death has returned and he brings with him an angel and demon.”  
   
He removed his finger and stepped back watching as she shifted to her wraith form and left. Harry sighed, “I have no idea what I just did.”  
   
Crowley wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “That luv was called taking control. Congratulations you just became a force of power.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "You made Crowlers all Demony again."

Brown eyes turned to look at the man, "Still not a word."


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the delay folks I had family staying with me and you know how it goes, 'why are you on your computer come see your grandmother' ya like I want to sit there and listen to them about how writing is a waste of time. Family uggg
> 
> This chapter has time jump and year snippets mostly because I am ready to start getting into the series. Chapter six will be Season One!

Chapter Five:  
Three months later: Year 2001  
   
It took the two another three months before Harry moved into the bed permanently with them.  Surprisingly the two where a lot more respectful than he had thought they would be, and since sleeping with them his nightmares had taper off into non-existence.  
He enjoyed being held tightly at night by the both of them, and though he knew that when he slept they might be doing other activities, they never pressured him.  
   
Yawning Harry stood and got dressed before walking into the living room four hellhounds ran up to him and he looked down at them smiling, “How are mama’s boys hmm? Where are Papa and Daddy at?”  
   
If you had told him years ago he would consider himself a mother of hellhounds he would have laughed now though it was his favourite pass time to annoy Crowley, especially when it came true and he helped deliver a litter of hellhound puppies, One of which he stole and named Artemis.  
   
He heard a large sigh and looked up to see Crowley reading a paper, “I still do not understand why you insist to calling yourself mama and me daddy. I could at least be papa that is slightly more dignifying.”  
   
Gabriel laughed as he walked into the room and conjured a few dog bones tossing them to the hellhounds as they came towards him, “Oh come on Crowlers they were yours to begin with of course your Daddy.”  
   
Harry snickered and sat down on the sofa grunting when Artemis jumped up to lay down on him, she was still well into her puppy years and didn’t understand that at 75 pounds she was no long lap sized. “Artemis seriously.” He tried to shove her off before throwing his arms in the air and forfeiting, it wasn’t like he needed to actually breathe anyways.  
   
Humming gently he threaded his fingers through the fur and sighed before looking at Gabriel, “anything new on the rumour mill?”  
   
The angel shrugged before forcing himself into Crowleys lap crushing the paper effectively pulling Crowley from what he was doing. You could see the demon trying desperately not to blow up at the angel, who had been pushing his luck as of late. “All is quiet upstairs except for big daddy disappearing, a few pissed off spirits oh and there was a werewolf sighted in Cleveland.”  
   
Crowley nodded, “Same down below. Lilith and Azazel are up to something but I cannot figure it out. They are beginning to look at me differently and I am beginning to fear my position down there. Azazel is looking for a power struggle and Lilith seems willing to let it happen.”  
   
Harry frowned, “What do you think it might be?”  
   
The man shrugged, “No clue but it has something to do with 1983.”  
   
The Death Master snorted, “Well that doesn’t help. Hey do you guys want to go somewhere and I don’t know do something?”  
   
Gabriel grinned suddenly, “What do you have in mind?”  
   
The wizard giggled, “Lets cause a little hell shall we? Pick a hunter we are going to mess  
with them.”  
   
\---Time Skip Six Months Later year 2002---  
   
Harry groaned as he looked down at the three dead bodies on the floor, when he had decided to continue training in his power, he had not been expecting a mass murder his first day on the ‘job’. He looked up at the spirits fully aware how he was making his cloak billow behind him ominously. Sometimes it helped to look a bit more intimidating and he sadly was not very intimidating to look at, though he had improved over the years. He was a few inches taller and had filled out nicely to where he was no longer a walking skeleton but regardless he ‘died’ at 17 and he would always carry the damages of his life on his shoulders.  
   
Looking at the three befuddled spirits he gave a soft chuckle causing them to look at him, Harry gripped the scythe in his hand calmly as he surveyed them carefully, “You are now dead, and it is time to move along to the afterlife whether it be heaven or hell.”  
   
The woman began to cry her tears dripping down the side of her face as she looked down at her body, meanwhile the two men where fairing far better and accepted it with ease. Sending them on their way he peered down at the woman who looked at her body, “It is time you must depart.”  
   
She shook her head hands digging into her strawberry coloured hair, “No, I can’t, he can’t get away with this.”  
   
Harry winced; this was not going so well, “You have no say in this matter. You are dead, your life is over. Let it go.”  
   
She turned to him and her form shimmered with rage, “No! He has to die!” she screamed and her spirit vanished.  
   
Green eyes widened, “shit.” he hoped that a hunter got to her before she caused too much trouble. This was not how he wanted his first official gig to go. He was going to get an earful once he got home. Gabriel was going to have a field day.  
   
\---Time Skip Year 2003---  
   
Harry gasped as his form shuddered in pleasure. Teeth scraped along his throat as another pair of lips wrapped around his hardened member. Fingers tangled in the covers as he felt himself edging closer and closer to completion. He had recovered in leaps and bounds and now they were getting their just desserts.  
   
Crowley chuckled in his ear, “How does it feel darling, Gabriel’s mouth is gifted for more than just words.”  
   
The demon laughed harder when said angel reached up and slapped his ass putting a bit of grace in the swing to cause a sting to rush through the demon. Grace no longer hurt him but it had just the right sting to it.  
   
Green eyes snapped open and his back arched off the mattress as his body went taut with completion the sound of a pleasurable hum in the background was all he heard over the rushing in his ears.  
   
The wizard collapsed onto the bed unneeded gulps of breath taken as he shivered, “that was.” His words failed him and he just smiled his eyes closing as he basked in the afterglow.  
   
Gabriel looked up from where he rested between the slim pale legs with a grin, “Wait till we have sex cupcake.”  
   
Crowley laughed loudly before leaning down and catching the angel’s lips in a searing kiss forcing his tongue into the pliant mouth to taste the essence that had been spilled there. Pulling away he leaned back, ”I have gifts for you both.”  
   
Suddenly Harry was no longer tired and he sat up staring at the demon, “You say this now?”  
   
Gabriel however seemed to take it all in stride as he now sat on the bed legs crossed bouncing in place, “presents!”  
   
The demon rolled his eyes before waving his hands and a palm-sized box fell into his hands, it was a beautiful white satin box with gold hinges. Opening it, he revealed three rings sitting harmlessly on a silken bed. Each where made out of a shimmering silver coloured metal. The bands where thicker than a normal ring markings etched into the sides in an ancient language that was unknown to Harry. Each was the same yet different. The same three stone sat on top of them in delicate Celtic knotting.  
One was a green gem with a red gem and a blue gem on either side, the second had the red gem in the centre, and the third had the blue one. Removing the one with the greencentre gem, he took Harry’s hand and slid it onto the ring finger, before sliding the ring with the blue centre onto Gabriels’. The last went onto his finger and the two could only stare down at them.  
   
Crowley gave a smiled, “You said you wanted rings, took me awhile to find the right ones, eventually just had them made.”  
   
Harry leaned forward and kissed the demon running a hand down the warm cheek, breaking away he watched Gabriel do the same before the three of them lay back in the bed, words no longer needed between them.  
   
\---Time Skip Year 2004---  
   
Harry stared down at his ring, he was lost in thought and worried. It had been three days since Crowley had left on a mission to the dark depths of hell to find out what was going on and he was at his wits end trying to figure it out. Twisting the ring he stood and paced back and forth. Where were they? He gasped as a sharp pain lanced through his chest, screw this.  
   
He reached out for the essence of both his lovers and with a sharp yank he pulled them to him. A loud crack and Gabriel landed on the floor dazed and unhurt wine splashed on his white shirt. Another loud crack and Crowley hit the ground clutching a shredded arm tightly. Blood welled and dripped onto the clean blue carpets.  
   
The wizard cussed even as Gabriel reached over to heal the wounds closed, “What happened I felt pain in my chest.”  
   
Crowley shook his head, “I got to close. Azazel caught me and sent his hounds on me. I was foolish and careless. It will not happen again.”  
   
Harry snarled, “Damn straight it won’t, screw this you’re staying home till this shit blows over.”  
   
Gabriel snorted, “He can’t just vanish from his duties Harry it will be too suspicious. However, he does need to keep his head down.”  
   
The demon nodded, “Well I did find out what he was doing.”  
   
The two settled their eyes on him even as he stood and shed the bloodied clothes, “He is bleeding into the mouth of six month old infants. He has done this who knows to how many children but one in particular I am interested about, Sam Winchester.”  
   
Gabriel frowned, “Isn’t he a hunter?”  
   
The man shrugged, “He was, now a days he goes to college like any normal man his age. Or so the rumour mill is going down there.”  
   
Harry stood and wrapped his arms around the bare waist of the demon, “What does demon blood do to a child?”  
   
Crowley sighed, “In all honesty, I have no idea, but it can’t be good. We need to keep a close eye on them. This could turn ugly at any point of time.”  
   
Green eyes closed as he nodded, “Then we wait and we watch.”  
   
To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I know it has been a while since I posted but I had to take a hiatus because of personal problems. Thank you everyone for being patient with me and waiting for me to deal with everything I needed to deal with.
> 
>  
> 
> Emmy Falcon

-Year 2005, Home of The Hallows-

 

Harry laughed as Artemis ran after Gabriel who had some femur in his hand of something that Harry didn't want to know. He was glad they were all finally getting along and getting to know one another. He closed his eyes and gave a soft sigh but his rest was cut short at the howls of all four hellhounds who were now racing for the doors, “Looks like Crowley is home Gabe darling”

 

He stood and stretched but was not surprised when a wisp of red smoke appeared and pulled him into a seat of strong warm arms his mouth being sealed over in a demanding kiss. He moaned lightly and ran gentle fingers through the short hair and enjoyed the taste of expensive cigar and whiskey. “Welcome home, what kept you?”

 

Crowley gave that handsome devilish grin, “Well you know Hell Darling, always full of fools and power seeking idiots. I got some news, tortured a few souls, reared a new hell pup, and then decided to come on by and see my two favorite lovers in all the realms”

 

Gabriel laughed and stepped over to them, “Favorite lovers? Are you cheating on your two beautiful and trusting husbands?”

 

The demon laughed and flipped the feathered one off, “I would never cheat on sweet Harry, you however, well that had yet to be decided” there was pouting and more fingers.

 

Soon the ex-wizard was laughing and rolling his eyes, “Both of you just can't help but take jabs at each other, it's a wonder how I ever put up with it. I think I deserve better I swear” then screeched when Gabriel began tickling him mercilessly while Crowley stepped away to pour himself a nice glass of his favorite brew. He wasn't going to get involved in some silly tickle war.

 

Soon though the three found themselves on the couch in front of the warm fire talking softly about the news and things they had heard. It wasn't until Crowley finally revealed his news did things get more serious, “The winchester boys have gotten back on the road, apparently the father skipped town and now they are hunting wildly for him. Have been even. I am not sure how long they have been at it now but honestly I could careless. Last I heard they were fighting native american spirits and curses.”

 

Harry nodded, “So… the wheels have been set in motion. It is time to keep an eye on them more, and to keep an eye on everyone else. It means none of us can afford to let our guard down.”

 

Gabriel nodded, “Which also means none of us can let our outward personas be put into questioning. It means we all have to work even harder to keep up appearances.”

 

A grim look came across all three as they all let it seek in.

 

-Three months Later-

 

Harry looked around him as he tried to concentrate on the ones in front of him. Apparently being Master Of Death meant that now Reapers could come to him with their problems, issues, concerns, and well everything. This made his life a lot more interesting and harder all at once. He could feel Gabriel in the corner trying not to laugh and as normal Crowley was gone… the demon was gone a lot these days but always returned to their bed as often as possible to show he loved them. It did not help Harry’s thoughts however.

 

He looked up to the female reaper who was telling her plight about why she should remain a reaper. Turns out the woman had been lenient on the souls she was meant to pass over into the next life, even giving a few people their lives back. He sighed and listened to her ramble on and on about the good she was doing. He lifted a hand to silence her then touched the ring on his finger and watched her wither and fade into dust. “Enough… you have done enough he leaned forward and picked up her book and looked through it carefully before looking at the last three Reapers. “Anyone else have any complaints? Concerns?”

 

One stepped forward, “Master, I know this may not be the best news but a reaper has gone missing. Some of us went looking for him but have been unsuccessful until recently. Turns out he was summoned and bound by a man who runs this cult. He is using the reaper to heal the dying and killing the living in exchange.”

 

Harry growled lightly hearing this, “I will look into it. If you discover the actual location please inform me immediately. Now… leave please unless you have anything else to discuss with me.” He looked and saw all three of the remaining had already faded from sight. He groaned and looked to Gabriel, “You wouldn't happen to know why a human is using a reaper would you?”

 

The angel grinned at him as he sucked on his lollipop, “Not really love, other than greed, pride, fame… maybe he is also suffering an illness or someone close to him?” he got up and walked over plopping on the couch next to him, “Don't worry cupcake we will figure it out.”

 

He nodded and curled against Gabriel waiting to see if he should act or not. At the moment he needed more information on what was going on and he also needed to find a way to reverse the damage this other reaper caused. He sighed and looked around giving a soft whistle and listened to the loud howls of the hellhounds he kept with him at all times. They had even been going with him on jobs. He didn't need them to fight or anything he mostly just enjoyed their company. 

 

Standing he gave Gabriel a gentle kiss, “I should get working on this little issue. I have to reverse the damage caused by the now two rogue reapers. Be sure to let grumpy know that I will see you both soon. Hopefully this won't take to long.

 

The angel leaned into the kiss happily and sighed, “I will miss you my dark beauty. I will let growlers know that you will be away on business, that is if he ever shows up tonight. I may be all lonely in our big expensive bed” he gave a cute pout but knew that he two had work and things to do to uphold his title of Trickster god Loki. No rest for the wicked, not even Death’s Chosen.

 

\--------------

 

Three days, three fucking long lonely days he and his three hellhounds stalked the world and reversed the damage, so far he had been forced to make eight people slip into the afterlife and only one escaped his grip now. The ninth soul was proving to be difficult and was using hoodoo to keep him and the hounds out. It amazed him that the woman even knew that he had hounds and what he was here to do. She was not a witch doctor herself but obviously she either knew one or had one in the family somewhere. He sighed and looked through the woman a hand on Artemis's head stroking the large ears gently. The woman was stunning, tall thin and had that model beauty, the deep dark skin and bright eyes, even her hair had that otherworldly sheen of health and money. “What do you think Artemis? Should we give this woman a pass? Or shall I break past the charms and claim her?” 

 

It was a hard thing to decide these days, and honestly his patience was growing very very thin. He had not seen nor heard from his two husbands… mates… in the entire time he had been searching and he had discovered that not only was he after the rogue reaper… so was the winchester boys. If he went after the reaper he risked running across them, but if he did not go after the reaper… then he would be neglecting his duty as the Master of Death. He felt the cold nose on his other hand as Hermes nosed closer and he knew Apollo was curled up behind him. 

 

Humming gently he made up his mind and walked to the front door, flanked by the three hounds as he raised his hand and blew back the door breaking the hoodoo seal before stepping in Death’s Cloak billowing about him as the hounds began growling around him. The woman screamed and backed up hitting the table. “Calm yourself, you know why I am here do you not?”

 

She picked up a knife and pointed it at him, “Y..you're here to kill me! You want my soul, well you can't have it demon!” she began to chant and he heard Apollo whimper and began to hide behind him as well as Hermes. Artemis was left affected her snarls growing steadily as she heard her pack brothers being hurt. 

 

Harry stepped forward, “I am no demon, now cease your spell before I am forced to hurt you!” He didn't want to hurt this woman, he didn't even want to be here but now she was hurting his babies and he would not tolerate that.

 

It happened fast, she escalated the spell and he raised his hand to counter it. Then quick as he could he summoned the elder wand and simple as that her form crumpled to the ground and he sighed closing his eyes and whispering a soft prayer to whatever deity listened. He was not religious, but he did know that this woman had a reason to do what she did, but she had also broken the rules. She had tried to escape death and another had died because of it. He felt her soul move on and then he turned and kneeled down to pet the three head hounds who now seemed to be doing a good bit better. He was curious though about how this woman had known such a spell, he would have to look it up and see if there was a way to protect his pups from it, “Come on everyone, let's go home”

 

Little did he know he wouldn’t make it home that night...


End file.
